Lily's Life
by Aggiegurl12
Summary: Sequal to Lily's Baby. Lily is trying to be a normal 15 year old, but how can she with a dark cloud hanging over her?
1. ChApTeR 1

Lily's life  
  
Hey guys. I got inspired to write more after one particular nice reviewer. Well here is the sequel. If your just joining me you kinda have to read Lily's Baby first  
  
Chapter one  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
I woke up from another dream in a cold sweat again. Fifth time this week. When will it stop? When will I forget? I can answer that, never. Sometimes I don't want to forget. I want to remember what happened so it will never happen again. I can see his face now, his smooth pale face. Yes, you should know by now Daisy who I'm talking about. Lucius Malfoy. The thought of him disgusts me, can't think about it now, I have class in the morning.  
  
Later that day  
  
I told James about the dream. I know I shouldn't tell him but I can't help it. With his beautiful hazel eyes and his—no no no stop thinking like that. Remember last time you thought like that? I'm not so withdrawn anymore, well almost, I have my setbacks when I start thinking about.... him, but...hey ....I'm not perfect.  
  
See I dated Lucius for a long time last year. Let's just say he was cruel to me. He beat me and left me while I was pregnant, actually he hit me so hard in my stomach I had a miscarriage. That's why I hate him, with a passion.  
  
Me and James got together shortly afterwards, we've been together since then. Were doing great, he's so totally awesome, he's nice and caring and would never hit me. I would say I love him but, I don't want to go through...that...again.  
  
Sorry its more of an introduction for the story  
  
Please review 


	2. cHaPtEr 3

Lily's Life  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
I'm 15 today. I know finally. It's like starting a new year, all the things that happened last year seem so far away. I just want to move on. James gave me a cute stuffed bear with a heart that says I love you on it. Now a couple of moths ago that would have set me off on one of my "attacks". I'm happy I've made it past those days.  
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
James is sick with the flu. I have nobody to walk with me to class and that scares me. I mean I sit with James's friends and meals but I don't know them. What if he comes at me? Please don't let that happen. I couldn't take it.  
  
Later that day  
  
Why do things always happen to me? I saw Lucius in the halls today. I totally freaked out. Hoping he didn't see me I hid in the closest broom closet. Well it turns out he did see me.  
  
He came strolling in the room like he owned it....as usual him being snobby. Oh how I hate that smirk. Even if it is really sexy, and oh those eyes I could get lo--, no lily stop thinking like that.  
  
So while I was in dream land he came up infront of me. I was scared. What would he do? This is how it went.  
  
"Hey babe, long time no see" Lucius said softly and grabbed my waist. This brought up too many memories, memories I wanted to forget.  
  
Flinching back I said through gritted teeth," Get your filthy hands off me", and slapped his hands away. This wasn't the best thing to do, please don't let him hurt me again.  
  
"Do you really think I can't kill you right now with no regret? You better stop resisting and start going with the flow. You do remember what happened last time you resisted me, don't you?" he said with a smirk.  
  
I tried to fight back. He was just too strong. Yes, I was scared and yes, I gave in. That didn't save me from the pain. I promised myself this wouldn't happen again. I'm such a slut. All he said when he left was "see you tomorrow , and don't bring your boyfriend, I don't think he would want his" he stroked my cheek at this moment and said,"precious girlfriend to get hurt."  
  
I went to visit James in the hospital wing. I just couldn't tell him. I couldn't. I deserved it anyways. I'm a worthless person. James asked me how I got that bruise on my cheek, I told him I fell. I feel so bad lying to him, he's so sweet and caring.  
  
I didn't even need to ask Lucius why he did it. I already know what he would say. I just can't take him telling me I'm his play toy again. I feel so dirty. I need a shower even though I know I'll never rid myself of the feeling.  
  
Ok if anyone wants to be my beta I would really appreciate it. Lily will overcome Lucius, she's going to fight back.  
  
Please review  
  
Obballa08 


End file.
